Sasori's Mirror
by Warrior orb5
Summary: Mirrors are not always evil, just currupting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
>AN: I had nothing to do for a few hours and the voices in my head demanded that I write. Revised.

* * *

><p>~ Prologue ~<p>

Many stories have been told of evil mirrors. And while if a mirror is supernatural it normally is also an evil or angry entity. However, a very select few are truly good and can help people . . . if they are not depended on.

* * *

><p>Sasori stared at the sand colored walls of his room with a thoughtful expression. He wondered why his parents never wrote to him. He wondered why they had been given so many missions<br>consecutively. Most of all he wondered where they were. His grandmother kept giving him vague descriptions and elusive answers. Even a small child like himself could tell something was wrong. He just didn't know what. Not all of his thoughts were so depressing though. He often spent hour working on puppets with his beloved grandmother.

"Sasori," his grandmother called from downstairs.

He then rolled out of his bed and walked down the stairs to find Chiyo sitting next to an ornate antique mirror. It was beautiful with swirls of gold trim framing glass that was free of any scratches.

"What's this from?" Sasori asked her.

"The people I work with had a distant relative pass on so the family needed to get rid of some of that relative's belongings," Chiyo answered.

Sasori looked up at his grandmother with delighted eyes and questioned, "They just let us have it?"

Chiyo nodded in confirmation and they talked about where the new mirror would go. Little did either of them know that a chain of events had just started to unfold and what started as a generous gift would decide the fate of the small boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the story idea and a few plot bunnies I may or may not keep as pets.  
>AN: Sorry updated in a while but you guys don't seem to like this story much anyway.

* * *

><p>Once they had hung the mirror in the hall they stood back to admire the antique.<p>

"I'm going to go get dinner ready Sasori," Chiyo said as she walked away leaving Sasori to stand in the hall alone.

Sasori continued to stare at the interesting new object and again began to wonder what his parents were doing.

"Sasori," a voice whispered out to him.

He looked up and saw his own reflection staring at him with a small smile.

"I can tell you anything you want to know," the reflection went on to say.

Sasori brightened up and asked, "Really?"

The reflection giggled and nodded.

"What happened to my parents then?" Sasori asked with innocent hope glittering in his eyes.

"They died," the mirror responded in the same way as before.

The hope in his eye fell to the floor and shattered as he wished the mirror would at the moment.

"No! That's impossible, grandmother told me they went on another mission!" he yelled at the mirror.

His reflection looked thoughtful for a moment and replied, "That isn't a question."

"Why would she lie to me?" Sasori asked desperately.

He almost started sobbing but refused to do any more than let a few tears fall from his eyes.

"She didn't want you to be sad or hurt," the mirror creature replied.

Sasori looked at the mirror to ask one more question, "How can I bring them back to life?"

He wiped the tears from his face and stared at the mirror almost threateningly.

"You can't."

"Why not?" Sasori asked with tears welding in his eyes.

"It is simply not possible for you to bring them back," The mirror replied still with a pleasant smile.

"There isn't anyway for me to see them again?" He begged.

The mirror looked thoughtfully for a moment once again before responding, "You can."

"How? I'll do anything!" Sasori pleaded.

"You can make puppets of them," the mirror told him.

Sasori's face brightened with hope very slightly and he thanked the mirror.

"Sasori, dinners ready!" Chiyo yelled from downstairs.

The mirror watched peacefully as he ran down the stairs with a little more hope but a little less childlike innocence.

After only days of having the mirror to answer all of his questions Sasori found that he was becoming a better puppeteer by far.

"Sasori your doing a great job with your newest puppets," Chiyo praised.

His face brightened when his grandmother took notice to his work. Sasori cherished his time with his grandmother even more than he once did ever since he learned the fate of his parents.

She walked away and continued working on her own project and Sasori did the same. After hours though Chiyo had left while Sasori continued work on his puppets. When he finally saw that he was done he stepped back to admire his work. Sasori mentally decided that he would have to thank the mirror later.

Of course, that could wait. He wanted to use his puppets for the first time before he did anything else. He wanted them to hold him again.

"This," he thought, "is truly what life is meant too be, eternal."

He smiled at bit more and continued to think, "Its almost an art."

As soon as he lost concentration they fell to the floor.

"Almost, but not yet."

"Finished!" Sasori declared to himself as he finished repairing the puppets.

The thought of how the puppets made his small victory bitter.

A short time later Sasori went to visit the mirror again.

"Could humans be made into puppets?" Sasori asked the mirror.

"Yes, but it is difficult and takes alot of skill," the mirror replied.

"I'll make it eternal, an art," Sasori told the mirror.

The mirror just smiled brightly, happy to help.

* * *

><p>AN: listening to the song Faron Woods, a Zelda soundtrack, while reading this is perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten Years Later

After years of making masterpieces out of other people he wondered if he, the best puppeteer in all of the sand village, could be his own greatest creation. Of course, even with the mirror's help it would take a long time and alot of effort.

He was broken out of his thought by a yell, "Sasori, you're under arrest for crimes against the village!"

Sasori hastily grabbed his papers and sent out two of his oldest puppets. He would have to leave them behind but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. As he ran out he grabbed one of his scrolls containing some human puppets. The last thought he had was of the mirror. For the first time in his life he felt unsure of his abilities.

"No, I was good enough before, I'll be good enough now," he convinced himself.

* * *

><p>When Sasori opened his eyes for the first time as his art he felt no sence of happiness but only a sence of accomplishment. His world was seen through lifeless eyes now but he wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

As the days passed Sasori's collection grew. Every ninja foolish enough to attack him and every ninja that he deemed suitable for a puppet was killed and made into his art. When he thought back he remembered that before he too became art he had made sure that his future masterpieces had not had any close family. Now he couldn't remember why he had ever had such a habbit.

* * *

><p>After almost seventy years Sasori joined a new orginization, Akatsuki. First he had paired with a snake ninja and that hadn't worked out too well. After his first partner, Orochimaru, had left the orginization Sasori was paired with another artist. Although his second partner was much more likable he was also extremely annoying at the same time.<p>

The younger artist, Deidara, was dead-set that art should be fleeting.

"What good is anything that doesn't last?" he wondered to himself.

"Katsu!" Deidara yelled as he detonated one of his clay bird bombs.

"Must you do that right now?" Sasori asked his partner.

Deidara smirked obnoxiously and set off another.

In truth the pointless argueing was becoming rutine. A rutine which Sasori didn't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As usual, nothing is owned by me.  
>AN: Here's the end for everyone, sorry for the wait.

* * *

><p>The day had finally come. Somehow Sasori knew that even he would die, although he didn't realize it until halfway through what seemed like a routine fight.<p>

The young girl with pink hair had been a slight interest to him throughout the battle. At one point he even considered making her like himself; a living puppet. The only thing that stoped him was his grandmother. Every move and every technique that he used reminded him of when she taught it to him or helped him perfect them.

This was the first time in a long time that he didn't think about the mirror. He didn't need it or its advice. He did want one thing though. He wanted to feel again.

Chiyo didn't know it but Sasori was going to let her kill him. He saw the realization in her eyes at the end.

"What could giving them information on an enemy hurt?" he thought to himself before doing so.

The hope in the girls eyes reminded him of what he wished he could go back to.

Sasori couldn't talk anymore but as he felt the poison in his heart circulating he felt something else as well. He felt the affection that remained long buried resurface.

After he fell to the ground while lying in the dirt seconds from death he smiled.


End file.
